Relentless
European Alliance Pacific Front |side2 = PsiCorps Scorpion Cell (mind-controlled) |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Beacon to free the Pacific Front outpost from mind control Destroy the Epsilon naval base Capture the Epsilon Radar Spires |goal2 = Defend the naval base from the Allied attack |commanders1 = * Allied Commander * Unknown Pacific Front commander * "Southern Cross" European commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = * Full European and Pacific Front arsenals * Several Paladin Tank Destroyers |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell arsenals * 3 Apocalypse Tanks and several Seawolves |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |music = Decible (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = * Sandman * 陌若阡椋 }} Operation: Relentless is the ninth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Now that the Weather Controller became safe, we can focus on a full dedicated assault of Yuri's bases. With the device part of our arsenal properly, even without the Paradox Engine, we should be able to handle Epsilon bases much easier. A major Epsilon naval base in South Africa we've discovered would appear to be a massive relay hub for the Epsilon, and is probably where all commands are dispatched to across the world. If we can capture it, we should be able to locate most of Yuri's bases of operations. An initial strike force was sent there to set up a position, but they were quickly overrun and controlled by a Psychic Beacon. The entirety of the expedition force was en route, joint forces of remnants of all the Allied Nations, and you would be in charge of half of the landing party. Recapture the outpost and defend it, and give us enough time to set up a Weather Controller there, before the full scale assault begins. The Paradox Engine will wait for your progress, as its backup battery recharges on the Ascension Island. Keep an eye out though, Commander. While the Paradox Engine was handling numerous PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell bases across Africa, we saw something dangerous - a new type of device that could rip bases apart with psionic energy. It's possible that they could use this against the Engine as well, destroying it instantly. It's very possible that you'll run into one while we're here, so prioritize eliminating it if you see one. Objective 1: Destroy the Psychic Beacon in the outpost. Objective 2: Protect the outpost from enemy attacks. Objective 3: Protect the Weather Controller until it is fully charged. Objective 4 & 5: Destroy the Epsilon base & capture all Radar Spires. Events Launching the attack Mustering whatever is left of both Euro Alliance and Pacific Front units, they launched an all-out assault. Intel showed that the Pacific Front base was to be re-captured, as it is under Epsilon control due to a Psychic Beacon. With the Commander in charge of the initial assault, the other Allied Commanders coordinated their attacks elsewhere. After a few minutes of battle, the Epsilon forces, which were defending the brainwashed Allied outpost, gave up and dismantled the Psychic Beacon there, freeing the Allied soldiers and transferring the control of the base over to the Commander. Defending the Allied base and the Weather Controller With the Allied Base secured, the data transfer begins instantly. However, Yuri dispatched his submarines to hunt down the Paradox Engine, which forces the Allied navy to fall back to keep the enemy busy. During that moment, reinforcements were called forth via the onboard Chronosphere from the Paradox Engine. Later, the Weather Controller was deployed in where the Beacon once stood. During the Commander's defense, the Allied Navy reported that Epsilon Forces had managed to destroy the Paradox Engine's spare battery on Ascension Island. This forces the remaining Allied ships to withdraw in order to defend the Paradox Engine. Eventually, forces from the Scorpion Cell arrived to harass the Commander's base but managed to keep them at bay. Moments later, a squad of Snipers were paradropped to assist them. Once the Weather Controller is fully charged, it was used to destroy an Epsilon outpost just outside of the main base. Initiating the offense-defense Now that everything was set, additional forces (including an MCV) were chronoshifted and paradropped to the frontline. Once the forward base is constructed, the "Southern Cross" group commenced their attack as reports came in that the Epsilon Cloning Vats were now at full power. The western Allied forces were forced to dig-in as the Epsilon forces aggressively attacked their new base. Unknown enemy aircraft had also appeared during this attack, which bombarded the Allied infantry and converted them to Brutes. Still, this wasn't enough to break the line and another Lightning Storm was unleashed into the Epsilon base to cripple their important production structures. Another unknown enemy aircraft had been sighted and attacked the Allied bases with plasma cannons. After reinforcing with anti-air emplacements, they were soon driven off or destroyed. A short while after that, the Reshephs began to appear and attempted to bombard the western base as well as the Weather Controller. During those moments, intel detected a huge surge of psychic power being mustered near the Commander's base, destroying some of his structures and mind controlling some of his forces. The source of such power was located in the Epsilon's new superweapons. Slowly but steadily, the Allied forces in the west continued to push deeply as they approached the Allied naval base that was under control by the Epsilon forces due to another Psychic Beacon. They destroyed the Beacon, freeing the Allied forces in the southwest and relieving the possibility of an undefended flank. Now with no more Epsilon presence in said area, the Armor Company is transported to the frontline to assist the engagement there. After a prolong offense-defense, the Allies built up their naval and armored assets and pushed deep into the Epsilon Base. With every Epsilon structure destroyed (save for the Radar Spires), Cape Town had been liberated. Afterwards, the Allied Engineers were sent to capture the Spires just as the Paradox Engine and Allied main navy returned to Cape Town. Aftermath The Allies combined assault paid off. The Epsilon main base in South Africa was wiped out. With the Radar Spires under their control, Allied Command sifted through all the data and found the Antarctic base. They also managed to find out that Yuri is building a mysterious device in that location. However, things weren't all good news for them. Thanks to an Epsilon raid on Ascension Island, the Paradox Engine's backup battery was destroyed. Considering their lack of options, they landed the Engine in Cape Town and recharge the main battery to full strength. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 55000 * The number of Epsilon attack troops during the first mission objective are the least in this difficulty. * More paratroopers will be sent when attacking Psychic Beacon. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 * The Epsilon counterattack troops will be increased, while the number of player's paratroopers will be increased as well. * 4 Invaders will appear when reaching the top left corner of the map. * Shadow Tanks and Invaders will attack the outpost after the player retakes the outpost for a while, and the player will receive the warning. * Several Tyrants will attack the outpost after the Weather Controller charging is completed. * Epsilon will send 2 Reshephs to destroy Weather Controller in outpost after player's base is built, while additional Resheph will attack player's base. Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * The number of Epsilon attack troops during the first mission objective are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The Epsilon counterattack troops will be increased, while the number of player's paratroopers will be increased as well. * 4 Invaders will appear when reaching the top left corner of the map. * Shadow Tanks and Invaders will attack the outpost after the player retakes the outpost for a while, and the player will receive the warning. * Several Tyrants will attack the outpost after the Weather Controller charging is completed. * Epsilon will send 2 Reshephs to destroy Weather Controller in outpost after player's base is built, while additional Resheph will attack player's base. Trivia * This mission went through several versions during the course of its testing phase (one change included controllable Thor Gunships at the beginning of the mission but ultimately cut as it broke the mission). The current, playable one is the third major version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQANdSuEyiU References zh:毫不留情 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions